The way how Manfredi and Johnson died
by Perry-Hans
Summary: My theory for these two (this time, fullversion)


„Skipper please ransom us…" said Manfredi afflicted. The chiefpenguin just starred with a shocked face at his two teamcollegues. Should he really give them the death blow? It would be better for both, they didn´t look like someone could save them. But he couldn´t…He couldn´t kill his team collegues!  
Why did that dansk snake do that?! He trusted the puffin. He was a part of this team, he belonged to the family.  
But now he changed his position and hurted Manfredi and Johnson very bad…too bad… Where did this sudden-change came from?  
With shivering moves he walked to both penguins till he stood right in front of them. Johnson weakly smiled and said to Skipper „forgive me…" he coughed out a lot of blood „please forgive me that I sometimes was so unbearable…"  
Skipper went on his knees now, sat next to both to prop up them a little bit. „Johnson, no", noticed Skipper with a sad mood. He couldn´t held back a few tears anymore. „I am the worst man of us two. In addiction I failed as the chiefpenguin. I wasn´t able to safe you…"  
„Skipper! You are a great chiefpenguin and you know that!" noticed Manfredi angry, which was a big mistake. He closed his eyes „gngh…"  
That excitement wasn´t good for him. „We have been too careless. You teached us always to be alert. We weren´t…" Manfredi sighed quitly. The chinstrap penguin remembered how Hans attacked them…

„_You do not have another choice… You have to kill them", said a cold voice. It was also a puffin. Hans growled. He didn´t like the situation. „give me one reason why I should kill my friend", he said angry. He couldn´t move. His flippers and legs were chained. „You know that ordenary you are working for us. You just betrayed us. It was a mistake that you were in this team" noticed the bitter sound of the voice._

„_My suggestion is: kill them and then you can go out of here. And if you don´t kill them… we have rougher methods, you know that exactly", smiled the puffin evil._

_The younger puffin was starring at him. He was right. He knew that these guys doen´t treat you softly. He had to do it. He had to kill Manfredi and Johnson._

„_And… Skipper stays well?", Hans asked fearly. Why they wanted to kill Manfredi and Johnson was still a mistery for him. A headnoding confirmed his question. „How… how should I kill them?" The head of the dansk mainbase looked at him. „How?", he had to laugh. „Normally it would be up to you but if you ask like that…", with this words he pushed a button and the chains were getting off. „There you are", he gave a butcher knife in the flippers of the younger puffin._

_Hans starred at the knife in his fins and had to swallow. Skipper would hate him… „i will be talking through the walkie talkie, as soon as I killed them", he promised and was gone._

_Full of thoughts, the atlantic puffin walked through Kopenhagen, not noticing anything._

_The moment was filled too much with sadness. He could just hope, that it would go over fast. The dansk shaked his head. Mourning and making allegations, he could do later. He had to be strong now!_

_He was waiting around the corner as he heard a known voice. Manfredi and Johnson. The puffin looked around. Where was Skipper?_

_But it was better this way. Maybe the chiefpenguin will find them both dead. And he? He would probably run away. But obviously his chiefpenguin would find him also._

„_Hans" a friendly voice said and took the puffin out of his thoughts. „Where have you been? Skipper is searching for you and…" The chinstrap penguin couldn´t finish talking, because Hans pushed his knife in stomache. Always a little bit deeper inside. „Hans, what…", asked the penguin with a painfull voice._

_The puffin was quiet and pulled out the knife slowly but safety out of his stomache, while Manfredi went down to earth. He watched the blood coming out of the chinstrap penguin´s stomache and looked at his bloody knife. Manfredis blood…. Again he looked to Manfredi and moved towards him. He placed the knifepeak near his heart. „I will make it fast for you, my friend…", he whispered. But before he could do anything, Johnshon pushed him away. Hans closed his eyes. „Johnson, you could have been rest a little longer in you shok rigid. That would have made everything a little easier."_

_Hans stood up again and took the butcherknife in his fins. „What did suddenly happen to you, Hans?", Johnson asked angry. The dansk smiled shortly. „…You have to know… there are are things, that you wouldn´t understand." He ran towards Johnson with the knife in the flippers, but he avoided successfully. He didn´t thought about Manfredi this time, because he layed on the bottom very weakly._

„_Well, you didn´t give me that easy, what?" grinned the dansk at the yellow-eyed penguin. Johnson was now covered in blood on the floor. He was worse off than Manfredi, who had participated in the struggle from time to time and even got hard injuries._

_The puffin looked first to Manfredi and then to Johnson. The fin of the yellow-eyed penguin got very bruised. It depended on a piece… If the penguin would continue living, you would probably have to take off the fin. _

"_Forgive me, brothers", smiled the puffin sadly. "I wish it would not have come so far. Now please keep quiet and let you redeem."_

_With the butcher knife in the fins now he leaned down to Johnson and also wanted to stab… He felt something on his leg caught. "Fredi", he sighed._

"_I wanted to make this quick and painless for you. But when you… huh?" What did the chinstrap penguin there? Why did he embrace him? For this moment he couldn´t move._

"_What´s wrong with you, Hans? Why are you doing that? I thought we were friends. We are brothers. We are like a family. Even one of us is no penguin, but a puffin…" Hans starred at his little brother stunned. "Heh…", the puffin began to smile. Now he pricked the knife in Manfredis heart. " Don´t embrace nobody, if he´s holding a knife in his hands?", grinned Hans. His coldness and his grinning were just there to hide his sadness. "I think no…" He watched as Manfredi fell back on the ground. Now he would finish it. Both were already weak enough. They should not suffer anymore. He went straight to Manfredi… Just to get pushed aside. He let the sword fell down. "nnngh…", he was getting pushed very hard and just rubbed his painfull head. "Skipper…", he noticed very surprised. Why now?! He hoped that his head penguin would stay away a little bit longer…_

"_There´s just one moment to look at you and you judge a bloodbath? I want answers, right now!", you could see, that the head penguin was really angry. He didn´t expect something like that from the puffin._

_The dansk looked around insecure. "I´m sorry, Skipper", he began, "but I already told it Manfredi and Johnson. I can´t tell you the reason." He looked again to Manfredi and Johnson. Both will die in a little time. "Goodbye, my friends!"_

_Without Skipper could prevent something he sprung away. He had to go from here… Normally the head penguin would run after the dansk but he got stopped from Manfredi. "Skipper…no.", babbled the chinstrap penguin quitly. "Please stay with us, at our last minutes…" The head penguin looked to Manfredi shocked. "Last minutes? Manfredi, what are you talking? You wouldn´t die! I will save you. I won´t admit…" Johnson shook his head very weakly. "We lost too much blood. Our hearts were hit and other organs aggrieved." Johnson choked out blood and looked to Manfredi. He nodded weakly. "You have to do a favour for us… The knife… please ransom us, Skipper…" _

"Don´t hate him", sighed the naïve penguin quiet. "I don´t know why he did that. But my feeling says to me, that it was not his fault. He doesn´t seemed happy with the situation and…"

"Not happy?", Skipper broke in angry. "Did you look at your injuries? I guess that dansk snake is happy! Almost overhappy , yes! He deceived us and I realised too late, that he played on the wrong side. This….." He stopped talking as he saw Manfredis imploring look and let out a sigh. He could become exasperated with the atlantic puffin later. That should not happen in front of them both. They seemed to hang still on their comrade.

He looked shocked how Manfredi and Johnson started to cough and spit blood. "This pain…", Manfredi whined. "Please Skipper. Bring it to the end. I don´t know how long it rests, but I think I am speaking for both, if I am saying, that we don´t want to be exposed to the torments any longer.

Again the youngest penguin coughed out a blood gush and Johnson started talking. "We know, that this won´t be easy for you. But we will be thankful for that. Thankful, that you are the one, who ransomed us from the torments. Our best head penguin which we could wish", smiled the yellow-eyed penguin weakly.

Skipper looked at them both silently. Why did it come so far? Why did Hans do that to them? He would never get an answer on this question…

He layed down both of them carefully and stood up. He noticed drops. So it began to rain. He stopped in front of the knife and looked at it. His first murder… and also his last. He always had the attachment not to kill somebody. Even his worst enemy he wouldn´t kill. That he just had to kill his own family hurted him very bad. The head penguin picked up the knife and turned to his brothers. Once again he went to them and stopped in front of Johnson. He bent slowly forward and placed the knifepoint at his heart. Tears were rolling down his cheek. "Damned…!" He looked up again. His face was full of tears.

"Even when the headquarter allots me a new team… I will never forget you!", he said snivelling. Manfredi and Johnson smiled. "Of course no…As if you would forget us", both were laughing weakly, "so much things we messed up." Skipper smiled weakly. "Bye bye, loved brothers!"

The head penguin raised the knife again to prick faster. Johnson closed his eyes and a smile built on his beak. While the prick he jerked for a moment. Now it was Manfredis turn…

He did it. He killed them both. The penguin starred with big eyes at the dead bodies of his both team members. A desperate scream clung trough Copenhagen…

While this scream the puffin kept his earholes shut. He was hiding the whole time in front of them and watched everything. The torments of Manfredi and Johnson, how Skipper had to suffer… just everything!

It just broke his heart. Sightly he took his Walkie Talkie. "Hans to the head quarter, the both penguins are done." After he said this words he threw away the Walkie Talkie angry. He would not return to the dansk headquarter. He went out of his ambush. He just want to go away. The puffin took a short look back to Skipper. "The next time we´ll see each other, we will be enemies. But for me, you will always stay my friend… my frienemy…"

He wiped away the little tears and disappears.

But if he really could bear down these tears…?


End file.
